Couples' Vacation
by ccQTccQT
Summary: The official sequel to Couples' Night! When Sam, Freddie, Gibby, and Carly take a couples' vacation to paradise, trouble, fights, and breakups lie ahead. Can Sam and Freddie mend their fraying relationship? Can Gibby and Carly last? Find out and read!
1. Chapter 1

**Couples' Vacation**

**This is the official sequel to my story Couple's Night. If you haven't read it yet, you don't HAVE to, but it's a good idea that you do (: I wasn't sure if I wanted to do a sequel but I decided to. So, yeah, here we go!**

"Ugh, dammit, Sam! Why do you ALWAYS complain when we have to go to monthly dinner with my mom? You know it's not going away? It's been two years!" Freddie exclaimed to his girlfriend of 2 years, Sam Puckett.

"Because Fredward, your mother is always asking me about college plans and when we're getting married even though we JUST graduated like 2 weeks ago!" Sam yelled back.

"Well, Samantha, any mother who CARED would! You are my girlfriend and we DO spend a lot of time with each other, thus my mom WOULD care!" Freddie shouted.

Sam gasped, "Are you saying my mom doesn't care?"

Freddie snarled, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," as he stepped closer.

Sam hissed, "My mom cares LOADS, she's just not psycho about everything," as she stepped closer as well.

Freddie retorted, "Well you know what?"

Sam mocked, "What?"

Freddie pulled her by the waist effectively closing the space between them and launching into an hour-long, or so make out session right in Freddie's bedroom.

Lately, things with Sam and Freddie were a little shaky, they had been going strong for two years, with minor bumps, but lately, they had been fighting over everything lately and the only way the fights stopped was with kissing and making out until they forgot about the problem in the first place. Meanwhile….

"Carly Shay?" Gibby flirt-asked.

"Yes, Gibby Gibson?" Carly flirt-answered.

"Tell me how much you love me," Gibby teased.

"So, very much, now what was my surprise?" Carly demanded playfully.

"Well, since our 1 year anniversary is coming up, I got you something!" Gibby replied. Gibby and Carly had broken up often in the past, but luckily they got back together and were stronger and sweeter than ever.

"Aww, that's so sweet! What is it?" Carly responded.

Gibby grinned, "WE'RE GOING TO JAMAICA FOR TWO WEEKS!"

Carly gushed, "WHAT? REALLY?"

"Yep, it's a private resort, just for couples! It's all inclusive and it's so beautiful, plus it was my mom's graduation present to us. We leave in a few days. There is just one catch though." Gibby answered.

Carly worried, asked, "Uh-oh, what is it?"

"Sam and Freddie have to come too. You see, I got a better deal with a package…a package of 2 couples. So they have to come. But hey, it will probably be more fun that way anyways!" Gibby explained.

Carly answered, "This is SO great! Just the four of us! Wait, did Freddie's mom and Sam's mom and Spencer agree too?"

Gibby shrugged, "Well we're all 18 now, so it doesn't really matter anyways! Now c'mon, you gotta repay the Gibster for this awesome vacation."

Carly raised her eyebrows suggestively and replied, "I can think of a few ways…"

Sam, Freddie, and Mrs. Benson sat at the Benson dining room table. Mrs. Benson had her fancy china out and Sam sat uncomfortably in a pencil skirt and ruffled top. Although she looked gorgeous with her curly updo and perfect makeup, her face was twisted into a pout as she slowly chewed the broccoli and pasta dish in front of her. The creamy sauces were too thick and the pasta noodles were firm because that was 'better for you.'

Mrs. Benson questioned, "So, Sam, what are you thinking about for college?"

Sam replied, "The same every time you ask me, Stanford for pre-law. Might as well, seeing as I know all the laws by breaking most of 'em."

Freddie snickered slightly and Mrs. Benson narrowed her eyes. She pressed, "Well what's your back-up plan? Y'know, for when you flunk out?"

Freddie gasped, "MOM! Sam, don't answer that."

Sam narrowed her eyes as well and in a steely voice responded, "I. Won't. Flunk. Out."

Mrs. Benson quickly retreated and huffed. Minutes later she asked, "So, have you guys set a date yet?"

Freddie knit his eyebrows. "For what?"

Mrs. Benson rolled her eyes, "For the wedding, of course! Surely, this one is knocked up, not by my Freddie of course, and you guys plan on marrying to support the illegitimate child."

Freddie yelled, "MOM! That's enough!"

Sam growled, "Oh, you mean like how you _didn't _do that?"

The table went silent. Sam knew she went too far and Freddie's eyes were full of anger at both women present.

"Freddie," Sam tried, but Freddie shrugged her off.

Freddie left his dinner at the table and stormed away, but not before saying, "You both just need to stop acting like, like stuck up bitches." Freddie rarely cursed so Sam knew her comment was way out of line.

"Mrs. Benson," Sam said, standing up, "I love your son, a lot. And I know my comment was out of line and I'm sorry for that. But you need to accept that Freddie and I are in love and I _am_ in your life, whether or not you like it. I really would like us to be close, but if we aren't we need to be civil enough for Freddie's sake."

Mrs. Benson did the most unexpected thing. She started bawling. "Sam, sweetie, it's not you I hate. It's just that, I love my son, so very much. And it's the hardest thing for a mother to lose her child to someone else. I just hate the fact that you're taking my Freddie away from me. I know I've been harsh on you and that's unfair to you, so I apologize. I just, I just need to know that you'll take care of Freddie. Because he loves you and you love him. So please, promise me that you'll always be there for him?"

Sam grinned and responded, "Yes, Mrs. Benson. I will always be there for him. I love him."

Mrs. Benson smiled through her tears, "Good. Then you both have my blessing."

Freddie sat in his room, changing out of his dress clothes, upset at the fiasco during dinner. "Hey, can I come in?" Sam stood in the doorway, nervously picking at her nails.

Freddie nodded grimly as he tossed his dress shirt into the hamper. Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie's waist and nuzzled into his neck. She mumbled, "I'm really, really sorry, babe. I just wanted to wipe that smug look off your mother's face and-and I wasn't thinking about how hurt you would be, so I'm real sorry."

Freddie smiled weakly, "You are forgiven. Just promise me you'll be cooler with my mom from now on? She's just upset that I'm leaving for college soon and she thinks that, that she's losing-"

"She thinks she's losing her son to me, it's okay, Freddie. We talked about it and actually bonded. I guess I understand. Just promise me, we gotta stop fighting like this, okay? I love you, Freddie. I really do." Sam finished with a small smile.

Freddie grinned wider at hearing those words, "As I love you, Princess Puckett. Okay, we're gonna stop the serious fighting." They both grinned and leaned in for passionate kiss-turned-make out session.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Author's Note

I hope you all saw the new iDate Sam and Freddie sneak peeks if not, Dancerchic117 has them on youtube! Links are in my profile! Can't wait! Oh and the newest chapter of this story will be out shortly! So sorry for fooling you all right now


End file.
